Into Darkness
by Caoilo
Summary: (Nothing to do with Star Trek) Dean and Sam have started the apocalypse but not only do they have Satan to contend with but it seems Dean can't get a moment alone with his boyfriend (Capt Jack Harkness) Without one of Jack's ex's playing the third wheel.
1. The Bat Signal

Into Darkness

The Impala is speeding down a small dusty road somewhere in the U.S, the driver is a thirty something man with short caramel coloured hair and wearing a beat up brown leather jacket. The passenger is also a man only he has short black hair and is wearing a dusky blue WWII R.A.F trench coat, which has brass buttons and embroidered insignia.

Both men are talking while Sounds of Silence is playing on the radio.

"If Cas can't find-" Jack Harkness was saying.

"We have two minutes to ourselves and you want to talk about him." Dean Winchester said in a harsh tone.

"Look I'm just saying Cas is good and all but-"

"I swear, keep talking about your ex and I'll pull this car over." Dean said angrily.

Jack placed his hand on the inside of Dean's thigh.

"Promise?" Jack whispered into Dean's ear.

Then Jack kissed Dean's neck.

"Jack we are on a job." Dean tried to say in an authoritarian tone but it wavered.

"I'm driving here!" Dean added when Jack moved his hand onto Dean's manhood.

"So pull over!" Jack said while he continued to kiss Dean's neck.

Jack knew this drove Dean wild and just as Jack knew he would Dean pulled over.

Jack opened his seat belt and kissed Dean on the mouth.

Just then there was a flapping noise.

"Oh come on." Sam yelled from the back seat.

Dean turned around and there in the back seat were Sam, Cas and a slender short man who was bound and gagged and blind folded.

"What is this? A my boyfriend's ex's convention?" Dean asked angrily.

"Dude I just saw my brother do that!" Sam said rubbing his eyes.

"Someone needs to teach Cas how to knock." Dean said as Jack sat back in his seat.

"Why are we not moving?" Cas asked looking out the window over Sam's shoulder, and seeing that the night sky stood still.

Sam gave Cas a meaningful look.

"Oh that." Cas said looking a little embarrassed.

The bound man nudged Cas's leg.

Cas leant over and removed the duct tape off his mouth.

"What's going on I miss everything." The floppy haired man said with an English accent.

"Jack was touching Dean's-" Cas began.

"Dude I just saw that. It's going to take two bottles of whisky to get that out of my head and you think I want to hear it described." Sam said covering his ears.

"Oh I see." The Doctor said his voice sounding gleeful.

"Believe me you don't want to." Sam said his face still twisted with disgust.

"All right!" Dean shouted as he started the car.

"Let's get this damn thing over with." Dean put his foot down.

"Where exactly are we going?" The eleventh Doctor asked now there was no tape on his mouth.

"You'll see." Dean said turning up the music.

A few hours later they arrived at a cheap motel.

The room smelt funny and had only had two king sized beds. The wall paper was coming away from the walls in the corners of the room.

All five enter the room.

"Ok." Dean started.

"Cas go up stars and ruffle a few feathers, see if anything falls out."

"What would fall out of wings?" Cas asked confused.

Dean gave him a "Come on" look.

"I see it's an expression." Cas realised then disappeared.

"Jack go to the bar across the street and see if the locals have noticed any omens and stuff." Dean said.

"Aye, aye." Jack said saluting and as he passed Dean to leave the room Jack leant in.

"I love it when you take control like that." He gave Dean his smouldering smile, Jack took another step and then slapped Dean's arse.

Sam exhaled exasperatedly.

Dean's face went red.

"Did you bring me here for that!" The Doctor said indicating the situation that just passed, now that he could see after Sam took his blind fold off.

"For what?" Sam asked missing The Doctor's meaning.

"A good time." The Doctor said smiling, his hair falling into his face.

"No!" Sam almost screamed.

The Doctor winked.

Sam took a step away from the Doctor when he moved against the bonds too suggestively.

The scene made Dean chuckle with laughter.

"Shut up Dean!" Sam shouted.

"What?!" Dean asked as he shrugged and smiled.

"So if I'm not here for that, not that I'm complaining but why am I here?" Eleven asked.

Sam and Dean walked forward.

"Jack told us what you have." Sam said leaning towards eleven with his hand on the arm of the chair that The Doctor was tied to.

"I swear whatever Jack said, I didn't give it to him. I mean he's practically slept with every species there is." The Doctor said looking from Sam to Dean.

"Gross!" Sam said standing up and rubbing his hands in his jeans.

"Cut the crap." Dean shouted.

"Where's the T.A.R.D.I.S?" Dean asked.

"Oh so Jack did tell you everything." Eleven said with narrowed eye's.

"Isn't that what people in a relationship do?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Eleven smiled.

"So what is it you want?" The Doctor asked.

"We need the T.A.R.D.I.S to stop the apocalypse." Sam answered.

"This would be the apocalypse you two started." Eleven said smugly.

Dean's hands curled into fists.

"You really are how he described you." The Doctor said looking Dean up and down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded.

"It means all that ... all that testosterone is such a turn on. I thought Jack was full of it, umph." Eleven said shaking his head.

"It means if he didn't call dib's." Eleven added looking at Dean out from under his fringe.

"You think you can say anything to split us up?" Dean asked.

"No, but if you let me out of this chair I could show you something that might." The Doctor said with a smirk.

Dean rushed forward with his fist raised.

"Dude, we are here for the T.A.R.D.I.S." Sam said grabbing Dean's arm.

After a few second's Dean's arm went slack and Sam let him go.

"I'll help, but only if in future you ring me and don't set your owl on me." The Doctor requested.

"Fine!" Dean agreed as Sam untied The Doctor.

"Ok." Said The Doctor standing up and spinning on his heal.

"I'll need one extra tall American." He said pointing at Sam.

"Some petrol, that's gasoline to you." The Doctor said pointing at both Sam and Dean.

"And Key's" The Doctor finished speaking with his palm out.

"No way, you are not getting baby." Dean said with one hand on his coat pocket and the other one outstretched towards The Doctor as if to stop him.

"I can be gentle, ask Jack." The Doctor said.

Dean gave an angry look.

"Hey I didn't ask to be Time Lord knapped by Nicolas Cage and Ted Cassidy."

Sam frowned at the Doctor's words.

"Besides I'm going to let you guy's use sexy." The Doctor pointed out.

"Sexy!" Dean chuckled.

"Why not? You call your car baby. At least mine travels through time and space."

Dean's smile faded.

"Look Dean, I'm driving can we just get this done?" Sam asked with his hand out.

"Fine, but if there is one scratch!" Dean warned.

"Yeah I know." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Good luck with Romeo there." Dean jeered with a sneering smile, as he indicated the Doctor.

"Hey, I know I'm not your type." The Doctor said rolling back and forth from heal to toe and back again.

"I'm missing all the right parts." The Doctor put a hand pointing at each side of his body and indicated from chest to feet. Then he clasped his hands together and said "Most importantly missing the demon blood."

Dean snorted a laugh.

"That's not funny Dean." Sam growled.

"Hmm." Dean said moving his head from side to side in a yes-it-kind-of-is way.

"Let's go." Sam growled at The Doctor as Sam walked out the door.

"Oh Doc…your bowtie." Dean said taking Eleven's bow tie out of his pocket.

"What? Bowties are cool." The Doctor said stepping forward and taking it.

As the Doctor walked out the door and tying his bowtie Jack walked in. The Doctor winked at Jack who did nothing in response.

Jack stumbled a bit as he closed the door.

"You're drunk." Dean said walking over to the locker and picking up his Taurus Model 92 9mm, he striped it down.

"Shhhh my wife might hear you." Jack joked putting his finger to his lips.

"You know that joke doesn't get any funnier the more you tell it." Dean said putting down pieces of the gun and starting to clean the gun.

"Come on." Jack said taking off his coat.

"How did you get this drunk? You were only gone five minutes!" Dean asked without looking at Jack.

"There were these twins." Jack giggled.

"Of course there were." Dean said with a hint of anger.

"Did you remember to ask about omens?" Dean asked cleaning the barrel of the gun.

"Yes and yes." Jack said taking his braces down.

"Wow I'm so overwhelmed with the information." Dean said sarcastically as he looked up from his gun.

Jack grabbed the barrel of the gun and put it on the locker where the rest of the parts lay.

"They said there had been strong winds." Jack said breathing lightly on dean's neck.

"Hard rains." Jack said licking Dean's carotid artery.

"And cattle mutilations." Jack said grabbing Dean by the manhood, tightly.

Dean grabbed Jack's hand and got him to let go.

"You stink of booze." Dean said facing away from Jack.

"I taste like it too." Jack said leaning in.

Dean allowed their lips to touch, then their tongues.

When Dean pulled away he ran his tongue over his lips and pulled his bottom lip into his mouth.

Jack pushed Dean on to the bed.

Jack took his own shirt and vest off, he leant down and unzipped Dean's jeans.

Jack stood up again.

"What it's laundry day." Dean said defensively.

Dean's underpants showed the bat signal, it was definitely beaming.

Jack pulled them down, in fact Jack removed every piece of Dean's clothing and Dean removed what was left of Jack's.

Dean and Jack were so connected mind, body and soul that they didn't hear the flapping that usually announced Cas's arrival.

Cas was standing at the edge of the bed behind Dean.

Dean turned and saw Cas.

"Cas get out of my-"

"I wasn't in your-" Cas began to say.

"Well I can't say the same." Jack said lying down on his back, still naked and still aroused.

Dean sat up and covered his own waist. He signalled Jack to do the same.

Jack laughed.

"He's seen it all before."

"So!" Dean shouted.

"This is awkward." Cas said in his gravelly voice.

"It doesn't have to be." Jack said smiling.

Dean gave Jack an affronted look.

"Look can we have a minuet to get dressed?" Dean asked Cas.

"I'll wait in here." Cas said stepping into the small bathroom.

Jack moved forward and kissed Dean's neck.

"Jack, Cas is like four feet away." Dean said.

Jack ran his hand down Dean's sweat bathed chest, Jacks hand slips under Deans sheet.

All thoughts of Cas fly out of Dean's head.

Then the door bangs open.

"Seriously!" Dean roared.

Dean and Jack turn to see a red faced Sam and an elated Doctor.

"I'm just…" Sam mumbled pointing to his right. He stepped to the right out of the door frame.

"Is this a privet party or can anyone join it? I always say you should bring a banana to a party." The Doctor said rubbing his hands together.

"We've got two of our own thanks." Dean said before Jack could say anything.

"I'm going for a coke." Sam shouted and his large heavy footsteps faded.

"Can you shut the door." Dean snapped at the Doctor.

The Doctor walked into the room and shut the door.

"I was hoping you would be on the other side." Dean said sounding annoyed.

The Doctor smiled and Jack laughed.

There was a popping sound and Crowley was standing at the wall across from the bed.

"Is this a bad time?" Crowley asked smoking a cigar.

"Sure why not?!" Dean said flinging his arms out in an of-course-you-are-here way.

"I popped in to see how you were getting on with the apocalypse thing, but I can see you have bigger …issues on your hands." When Crowley was finished speaking he returned the cigar to his mouth.

Jack winked at Crowley.

"Dude I'm right here." Dean reminded Jack.

"I'm surprised flyboy isn't here." Crowley commented.

"I'm in here." Cas answered.

Dean hit his hand off his forehead.

"In there the whole time, were we?" Crowley asked Cas after Crowley clicked his fingers and the bathroom door opened.

"No." Cas answered "only some of the time." As he walked into the room.

Crowley laughed "Not exactly what I'd call a closet."

Crowley clicks his fingers and disappeared.

"Ok." Dean said, but before he can add anything Crowley reapers, with Sam.

"What the?" Sam says facing the wrong way. He turns around and sees Dean and Jack "Oh come on seriously Crowley?" Sam says turning back around to face the wall.

"What I thought you were missing the show." He said laughing.

Just then the door opens again.

"Doctor?!" Came this sweet voice.

"Oh I'm sorry." Clara said when she looked into the room and went to leave but the Doctor grabbed her.

"This." He said pulling her into the room and closing the door.

"Is my ex Jack." The Doctor indicated to him by pointing.

Clara gave an embarrassed wave and turned redder when Jack winked.

"His current boyfriend, Dean." Everyone heard the emphases that The Doctor put on the word current.

"Cas he's an angel, also one of Jack's ex's." The Doctor said.

"Really an angel?" Clara gasped.

"Yeah they're not all that." The Doctor continued the introductions.

"That's Crowley a demon and nobody's anything."

"Oi" Crowley said in his booming voice.

"Sold his soul for a few extra inches." The doctor added leaning into Clara to whisper.

The Doctor sees her confused look so he winks and can tell Clara understands now.

"Oh." She said blushing.

"And you have already met Sam, Dean's brother."

Sam waved without turning around.

"Oh wow that's awkward." She said.

"Tell me about it." Sam remarked.

"Everyone this is Clara." The Doctor announced.

Everyone said an awkward hello except for Crowley who said "Bonjour ma chère."

"Look as nice as this is can you all leave?!" Dean said losing his patients.

"Yes!" Sam said turning towards the door.

"Cas go with Sam, wait in the car." Dean said and Cas zapped Sam and himself to the car.

"Crowley can you go back to hell." Dean was telling him more than asking.

"The hell." Clara said.

"Love it's not a secret sex dungeon I'm a Crowley not a Grey." Crowley answered her.

"Crowley!" Dean yelled.

"Pity." Crowley said biting his lip as he looked at Dean and Jack.

"Toddles." Crowley said and clicked his fingers.

"Doctor can you-?" as Dean began to speak Jack stood up completely naked.

Clara turned sidewise and put her hand up to her face so she couldn't see Jack.

"Wait in the T.A.R.D.I.S?! Sure we will. Come on Doctor." Clara said pulling him outside.

"I wasn't finished." The Doctor said but Clara pulled him out and shutting the door.

Dean started to get dressed.

"Dean we're not done." Jack said getting back onto the bed.

"I am." Dean said standing up after tying the laces in his boots. His chest still bare as he went to walk to the bathroom.

"Well I'm not." Jack was kneeling on the bed his enthusiasm still showing.

"Here!" Dean said bending over into his rucksack and taking out a copy of Busty Asian Babes.

"Have at it." Dean said throwing the skin mag at Jack.

"This is for you." Jack said indicating his groin.

"Really because a minuet ago it looked like it was for anyone." Dean said standing where Crowley had.

"Dean I flirt, so what, you knew that about me." Jack said.

"Yeah but this is different."

"I'm your's and only your's. So what if I bat my eyelids at other people. That's nothing. What I feel here is for you." Jack said walking over to Dean and putting Deans hand over his heart.

"And here." Jack said slowly moving Dean's hand downwards until Jack had to close his eyes.

Jack leant forward and held the back of Deans head to hold his mouth closer to his.

To be continued …


	2. It's Smaller On The Outside!

Moments later Dean and Jack walked across the motel car park to the Impala.

Sam tried not to focus on his brothers hand interlocked with Jacks.

Sam didn't have a problem with Dean and Jacks relationship in fact one of the many moments that Sam felt proud of Dean was when Dean told Sam the truth, yes he had been having casual sex but the truth was he was having sex with men (apart from one woman Lisa who they never talk about, her or her son Ben). No, the truth was Sam felt awkward mostly because he had never had to travel around with he's brothers other half. Perhaps though that wouldn't have felt so difficult if Jack didn't hit on Sam. Yes Sam knew it was most likely a joke to Jack but sometimes it bothered Sam.

The first time they arrived at a new motel all together Sam booked one room and after returning from the library and getting the shock of his life he decided to book two rooms from then on. Their last motel being an exception, after all they weren't planning on staying there just using it as HQ or at least that's what he thought apparently Dean and Jack had other ideas.

Jack's coat flapped in the wind as they walked to the car, it made a whipping noise.

Dean noticed that Sam looked away as they approached and Cas looked at him (Dean) with mournful eyes.

Dean wandered for a moment if maybe Sam and Cas had an argument.

"Are you guy's ready?" Dean asked looking at Sam who sat in the driver's seat and Cas who sat in the passenger seat.

Sam opened the driver's door and opened the boot of the car and took out a large kaki coloured bag, which was full of guns, knives, holy water, iron, silver and salt.

Cas had zapped himself over to the T.A.R.D.I.S his backwards blue tie and cream trench coat flapping in the wind.

Sam shut the boot and he, Dean and Jack walked over to the blue box. Sam allowed the other two, still holding hands, to lead the way.

Dean would never tell anyone, not even if he was tortured, but one of the very few things that makes Dean happy, happy isn't the word... Contented. One of the few things in his life that made him contented was being able to look down and see Jacks fingers intertwined with his, the flirting Dean could leave, if that changed tomorrow fine but Dean would fight for this feeling until he died or you know went back to hell which ever came first.

Dean would never broach the subject with Sam, even as he let his little brother walk into the T.A.R.D.I.S between him and Jack, Dean felt that Sam had never really accepted that he was gay. Dean had known how much Sam loved Jessica and Dean regretted that she died and felt that Sam might not fall in love the same way again, but Dean felt he could never express to Sam how he felt about Jack or maybe any man. Then again Dean knew that even if Sam wasn't so hostile he, Dean wasn't likely to tell him how he felt about Jack after all it wasn't really like Dean to share his feelings.

Dean watched as his younger brother walked through the blue doors.

"Holy cow!" Sam said seeing the size of the room.

Dean smiled and forgot what worried him and walked forward to re-join the others.

"You would think you've never seen a room before." Dean said teasingly.

"But come on the outside is smaller." Sam said aghast.

Clara was standing on the far side of the room talking to Cas, apparently trying to explain what the T.A.R.D.I.S is.

"He really would fallow you anywhere wouldn't he?" The Doctor said to Dean as he passed him and walked around the consol.

"Listen if Jack-" Dean began to say looking over at Jack who was talking to Sam.

"I'm talking about Cas." The Doctor said looking at Dean out of the corner of his eye.

"Cas?" Dean repeated shocked.

"Yes I mean he has done so much for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, everything he has done has been for you. He doesn't need to be here, the apocalypse wasn't his fault." The Doctor said his tone led Dean to believe that The Doctor knew more than he was saying.

"It's not your's either." Dean pointed out.

"No, but Cas would never stop hunting me if he knew it was what you wanted. Sweet really." The Doctor said smiling.

Dean didn't say anything and Jack came to stand with them.

"Sam says he remembers where it is." Jack told Dean and the Doctor.

"Good that makes this a bit easier." Dean said.

"So any destination in mind or is this a random couples destination?"

"April 1, 2010" Sam answered walking over to the group with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you trying to get someone back for a particularly bad April fools?" The Doctor asked smiling.

"No!" Sam said defensively.

"It's the day Dean throws his amulet in the bin." Sam mumbled and without looking at Dean.

If Sam had looked at Dean he would have seen the shock on Dean's face. Dean had never realised how much the amulet had meant to Sam or how much it hurt Sam to watch Dean throw it in the bin.

The Doctor smiled like he knew everything everyone was thinking, he dose that sometimes, a lot actually.

Clara came over to The Doctor.

"Do you ever get bored of people saying "It's bigger on the inside"?" She asked The Doctor.

"Never, well once but I wasn't me I was another me, before this me. But me no I love it." The doctor said with his beaming smile.

"I love it too." Clara said with a giggle.

"What an odd way to fly." Cas commented in his gravely voice as he stood beside Clara.

"Says the man that zaps everywhere." Clara said in a teasing tone.

"That's different the lord-" Cas began.

"Almighty." Jack said exasperated.

"Yes that's him." Cas nodded.

Dean rolled his eyes and Jack shook his head.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Jack said grabbing Dean's hand.

"Ah I thought you were going to say "Come with me if you want to live." Dean mocked.

"Living wasn't what I had in mind." Jack said as they both passed Sam who made a "Come on!" face.

"Don't go christening all the rooms." The Doctor said putting his circular glasses on.

"Can't promise anything." Jack shouted as he pulled Dean down the hall.

Sam made a "gross" face.

At the console The Doctor pulled and pushed things as Sam asked what the future was like and as Clara tried to explain to Cas why plains don't fall out of the sky .

Jack walked with a knowing stride. He lead Dean down a long hall that had lots of different types of doors and arch ways and halls here and there so dark it was imposable to see the end.

Dean had gotten used to Jacks stride as they walked down the hall but suddenly Jack veered to a door on the left Dean had expected to keep walking and so almost stumbled but got his footing.

Dean was blinded by silver light.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jack asked in aw as he stepped through the door he opened and closed again behind Dean.

"Yeah." Dean answered a little stunned but before he could distinguish the source that made the wall of light, Jack pushed him up against the door and kissed him.

Dean pulled off Jacks R.A.F coat and throw it on the floor then he took Jacks braces down one at a time, he unbuttoned Jacks shirt and lifted off his vest.

"My turn." Jack said pushing Dean's leather jacket off his shoulders, quickly followed by his tartan shirt and then his black t-shirt.

Jack quickly rid himself of his brown Caterpillar Luke boots and Dean took his own boots off.

Jack opened Dean's jeans and knelt down in front of Dean's batman signal. Jack took Dean into his mouth.

Dean tilted his head back and ran his hands through Jacks hair.

A while later both Jack and Dean lay naked on Jack's coat.

Jack played with Dean's hair and Dean lay on his chest.

"It's a shelf!" Dean said sitting up.

Jack smiled he wandered when Dean would notice, he had hoped it wouldn't be while they were in the throws.

"What the heck are they?" Dean asked squinting a little.

He could see that there in front of them stood line upon line of what seemed to be book shelves and in them not books but storage boxes. These were not made of card board or metal, they seemed instead to be made of crystal and shine brightly.

"What are they?" Dean asked in a whisper.

"They are the T.A.R.D.I.S's files." When Jack answered Dean gave him a confused look.

"Every person who has ever been in the T.A.R.D.I.S has one." Jack shrugged.

"And what does it say about them?" Dean asked looking at the shelves with wonder and fright.

"Just things about you that the T.A.R.D.I.S knows for instance when and where you were born, your name, who your parents were." Jack again shrugged.

"And what about the future?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Does she know that too?" Dean asked looking at Jack as he felt a little panic welling up or maybe it was excitement.

"I guess being that she's a time machine." Jacks face was full of confusion.

"So she would know how people are going to die?" Dean asked standing up.

"Don't Dean." Jack called.

Dean stood there with only his anti-possession tattoo.

"How much does she know?" Dean asked

"I'm not sure." Jack answered honestly.

"I mean does she know what you're thinking?" Dean asked sounding a little fraught.

"I don't think so just actions." Jack answered standing close to Dean.

Dean could see that names in elegant, black, thin calligraphy writing.

The one he looked at said Donna.

It was then that Dean noticed none of the boxes had lids, they were solid and didn't appear to open.

"So I'm here somewhere?" Dean asked turning to Jack.

Jack pointed at three of the brightest boxes which were in the bottom right hand corner of the book case Dean was standing at.

"Ok so this chick knows everything I've ever done or am likely to ever do?" Dean asked.

"Yap." Jack answered.

"Great it's just like Chuck." Dean muttered.

Jack laughed.

"Are you worried about her knowing what you look like?" Jack asked indicating to Dean's nakedness.

Apparently Dean hadn't thought of it and tried to cover himself.

Jack laughed harder.

"You had sex in her memory bank I'm pretty sure she's not going to forget that. Hey maybe now it'll be her wank bank." Jack said with a wink.

Dean was not impressed and glared at Jack.

"Come on she's a cool chick she won't have minded." Jack told him.

Dean gave Jack a disbelieving look.

"Come on you're telling me you didn't notice a change in the hum in here?" Jack asked.

Dean shrugged.

"You and the Doctor spend much time in here?" Dean asked sitting down.

"No." Jack said honestly as he stood in front of Dean teasingly.

Dean didn't believe Jack but didn't want to start another argument.

There was a flutter and Cas was standing beside Jack.

"Cas!" Dean practically screamed as he covered his manhood and dashed behind the nearest book case.

"Apologies." Cas said turning his back.

Jack put his underpants on so that he and Dean didn't get into another fight.

"The Doctor asked me to find you. We are nearing our destination." Cas said and with another flutter diapered.

Dean came out from behind the book case.

"We need to buy him a bell." Dean said.

"Will that help with his lack of wings?" Jack joked.

Dean gave Jack a warning look.

"What? Come on the poor guy was blushing." Jack said feeling bad.

"He was not blushing!" Dean told him, though Dean couldn't have known if Cas did or not.

"His little angelic face was blushing." Jack was right Cas had in fact blushed.

When they were dressed and about to leave Dean realised something.

"Hey if I have one of these boxes so do you." Dean said with a wide smile and before Jack could stop him Dean vanished into the maze of book cases.

"Dean!" Jack shouted.

"I want to see how bright you are." Dean shouted back while he laughed.

Dean stopped this box was different, it wasn't bright like he's it was murky almost a charcoal colour.

Jack caught up with him.

"Wow I've been to hell and my box isn't that dark." Dean said looking terrified, not for himself or his safety nothing Jack would ever do could scare Dean, no Dean was scared for Jack.

"Come on lets go The Doc-" Jack began.

"Fuck the Doctor!" Dean shouted.

"Be there done that have the T-shirt." Jack said his smile not totally convincing Dean.

"What is wrong with it, with you?" Dean asked his voice brimming with concern.

"I've died." Jack said shrugging.

"So have I!" Dean replied.

"How many times?" Jack asked.

"Not including spells, potions or comas?! Once, when I went to hell." Dean answered.

"Aw how cute." Jack said with a giggle.

"Ok big shot how many times have you died?" Dean asked defensively.

"I've lost count, hundreds definitely who knows it could be thousands." Jack said shrugging.

"Thousands?!" Dean asked shocked.

"Could be." Again Jack shrugged.

"How have you died?"

"Well I've been shot more times than I can count, stabbed, exsanguinated, tortured (here Dean flinched) a few times one or two intimate moments got out of hand and perhaps asphyxiation is on the list." Jack gave Dean his wonky smile that he always gave when implying something, usual sex related.

Now that Dean looked around here and there, there were boxes that had turned completely black only the name shone bright.

"Those one's are of people who have died and can never come back. They have no more future and only exist in the past. They can't be alive not even in alternate universes." Jack said with a mournful tone.

This box said Sarah Jane Smith.

"Come on. Or the Doctor will send Cas again." Jack said when Dean made no movement to show that he had been listening.


	3. TARDIS Turbulence

Dean and Jack joined the others back at the controls Clara had resumed her explanation of flight to Cas. Suddenly Dean felt queasy.

"Can you stop talking?!" Dean said sitting down on the chair.

"Flying isn't his thing." Sam whispered to Clara who had looked taken aback.

"Not a problem with flying it's the other thing." Dean said sounding as though he might be sick.

"Crashing?!" Cas asked innocently.

"Dude really?!" Dean shouted as if to block out the words.

"Sexy has never let me down." The Doctor said stroking the consoles edging.

"Although there was that time the Titanic hit us." Everyone looked at the Doctor.

"Well not the Titanic." He began to explain.

"Can everyone stop talking about crashing?!" Dean roared looking green.

The T.A.R.D.I.S suddenly jutted from side to side.

Dean grabbed hold of his seat and held his breath, everyone else stumbled.

"What's it doing?" Clara asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said running around the console

The T.A.R.D.I.S started to make a screeching noise and shook again.

"Please make it stop." Dean begged.

"I'm trying!" The Doctor said as he pulled a leaver.

Suddenly the T.A.R.D.I.S turned on its side the Doctor grabbed hold of his scanner, Dean held on to the chair Sam grabbed hold of a railing and Jack was holding a piece of the console. The Doctor didn't see Clara fall. She zoomed past Jack who let go of the console and pushed Clara towards Sam's out stretched hand.

"Jack!" Dean shouted as Jack fell passed him.

Jack smiled he didn't panic, as he knew he would, he hit one of the sharped edged pillars that supported the structure.

Jacks head hit the pillar, there was a load crack and Dean looked away. He knew Jack and broken his neck and now lay slumped on the wall.

The T.A.R.D.I.S made a metal grinding noise.

"Sh." The Doctor said stroking the console.

The T.A.R.D.I.S straightened up again and Jacks body slid to the floor.

The T.A.R.D.I.S came to a stop.

Dean ran over to Jack while Sam made sure Clara was ok.

"Everyone all right?" The Doctor asked merrily.

"No!" Dean shouted as he reached Jack.

This was the first time Dean had seen Jack die and he was not cherishing it.

"Oh he'll be ok in a minute." The Doctor said without any concern.

"Where's Cas" Sam asked looking around.

Dean had also just noticed that their guardian angle was missing.

There was a knock on the T.A.R.D.I.S door, The Doctor walked over and opened the door.

Cas fell in through the open door he landed on the ground with a thud, Clara ran over to check on him.

"Cas?!" She said rolling him on to his back.

"These things really don't fly very well." Cas said coughing blood.

"You stopped the T.A.R.D.I.S?" The Doctor asked walking over.

"She was quite sick, she kept saying please help me." Cas told them.

"You can talk to the T.A.R.D.I.S ?" The Doctor sounded baffled.

Dean had been concerned enough about Cas to turn around and watch as he spoke.

"Are we in the right place Cas?" Sam asked bending down.

Cas nodded.

Sam looked out the open door and walked back.

"I think he's right. Come on Cas." Sam said trying to help Cas up.

"Leave me here." Cas mumbled.

"He's right we won't be long." The Doctor said putting his coat on.

Sam gave Dean a questioning look.

"I'll look after them both." Dean said.

"You sure?" Sam asked helping Cas lean against a pillar.

"Just go Sammy." Dean replied.

The Doctor, Clara and Sam left.

Dean laid Jacks body out so that he didn't lie at such an awkward angle.

Dean's stomach was in his mouth and he was sure it had nothing to do with the T.A.R.D.I.S. He bent low over Jack and looked at Jacks face. Blood had covered one side of his face and his eyes had rolled back into his head.

Dean wanted to clean Jacks face up but there didn't seem to be a bathroom or a kitchen. Don't these people eat and shit, Dean thought.

He walked over to Cas.

"How you holding up."

"Dean, I think something was trying to stop us from coming here." Cas said ignoring Deans question as he lay there beading from his noise and mouth.

"That doesn't matter you got us here." Dean said trying to sooth him.

"That's-"

"Sh Cas, The others will get the amulet." Dean said trying to calm Cas.

There was a gasp from the other side of the room, Dean looks over and sees Jacks eye's focused on he's.

"You won't be as impressed the next time." Jack said moving his hand to his head.

"Jack." Dean said running over.

"I'm fine. What happened to cupid over there?" Jack asked indicating Cas.

"He stopped the T.A.R.D.I.S." Dean answered rubbing some of Jacks blood off Jacks face with his sleeve.

"Really? Wow now that's impressive." Jack said sitting up.

Cas gave a week smile.

Jack went to stand up.

"No don't" Dean tried to tell him.

"I'm fine it's Cas we have to worry about." Jack said fixing his blood stained coat.

Dean looked at Jack not sure if he was joking or not.

Jack walked over to Cas and Dean fallowed.

As they reached him the T.A.R.D.I.S door opened again.

Clara and Sam walked in covered in blood.

Clara looked traumatised and Sam seemed angry.

"What happened?" Dean asked standing back up.

"Demons." Sam said giving the Doctor an angry look.

"What how was I to know?!" The Doctor said defensively.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you have a time machine?!" Sam said getting into the Doctors face.

"It's a time machine not a crystal ball." Eleven said free from blood stains.

"Clara, are you ok?" Jack asked.

"She's fine." Said the Doctor waving his hand in a never mind sort of way.

Clara nodded to Jack.

"I can see how much you care about the people who travel with you," Dean barked as he walked up to the Doctor.

"I thought you wanted to stop the Devil, or did I get that wrong?" The Doctor asked as he started to prepare the T.A.R.D.I.S to leave.


	4. Lost baggage claim

"So where is it?" Dean asked.

Sam held out the amulet.

"I can't believe we had to come back for that tat." Dean said touching it but not taking it.

Sam's face fell.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam said shaking his head.

Just then Clara said something about a first aid box , she disappeared and returned quickly with a first aid box. Clara knelt down by Cas and started to dab his mouth and noise, Dean had a sudden urge to push Clara out of the way. Dean became aware of the feeling of Jacks eye's on him.

"So how did they know you were coming?" Dean asked turning to face the others.

"The demons? No idea one minuet we were in the room next minute it was a free for all." Sam shrugged as he spoke.

"And now we know this doesn't work on them." The Doctor said flipping his sonic screwdriver into the air and then putting in his pocket.

"Yeah talk about no use nor ornament." Clara rumbled.

"Hey!" the Doctor shouted offended. "I tripped one up."

"Wow get a medal for the hero." Dean snapped.

"Dean the Doctor has done some amazing things for this world." Jack said stepping forward.

"Yeah and one day he will sit on the side lines and watched as the world burns." Dean didn't know how right he was.

"Mean while he has died over and over to save this world." Jack said now standing so close to Dean that Dean could feel the heat off Jacks breath.

"He's not the only one. Sam, you and I have all died to save this world even Cas has." Dean retorted angrily.

"He has spent the best part of his life protecting this planet."

"And how many people have died or been left behind in all that time."

Jack didn't answer.

"I thought so."

"There are more important things." Sam told him trying to stop the fight.

Dean turned away from Jack and moved to the other side of the console so that he wouldn't be staring at Jack or Cas.

Dean had been so busy arguing with Jack that it took him a few minutes to realise that Sam had the amulet around his neck.

"Why are you wearing that stupid thing."

Sam didn't answer and walked over to Cas.

Clara came over to Dean, she pretended to sort the first aid box.

"For the one person who's supposed to know him best you're pretty clueless aren't you?!" She said closing the box and walking out of the room again.

Dean watched Sam and saw that as Sam talked to Cas he played with the amulet.

Maybe Clara was on to something it was probably the most intelligent thing she has said.

"Anyone any idea where to next?" The Doctor asked his hand hovering over a leaver.

Slowly Sam stood up, he took the amulet off and looking at it deeply he handed it the Doctor.

Dean had noticed it yet said nothing.

The Doctor held the amulet over a hole in the console, it got sucked in.

"Are you sure this will help you find the Devil after all it couldn't help find God." Jack asked.

Dean didn't answer and just gave Jack an evil look.

The Doctor pushed the leaver and the T.A.R.D.I.S began to were and whine.

"Fingers crossed." Jack mumbled as he tried to look out of the windows above the doors.

This time the T.A.R.D.I.S landed in seconds.

"What is that it?" Clara asked.

Clara moved forward and opened the doors.

"Stand back!" Sam shouted as he pulled her back and stood in the door way with his gun raised.

Dean and Jack fallowed him out.

They came into a clearing where the soil was damp and a reddy brown. Sam's footsteps sank into the ground the dark sky cast next to no light and the trio found it difficult to see.

"Sam!" Dean shouted grabbing his brother as Sam lost his footing and nearly fell over the edge of a river bank.

"What is it?" Sam asked looking at the stream.

"Blood." Jack said taking a closer look.

"It can't be, how many people would have had to die to make that much blood?" Sam asked.

"Not that many only a few hundred." A voice said

The three men turned to see Lucifer standing there in his vessel.

"Sam." Lucifer said.

"Wow the sexual tension, it's like he wants to get inside you." Jack said to Sam.

"Hello Jack." Lucifer said turning to face him.

"You know each other?" Dean asked Jack with his gun raised.

"Oh Jack and I go way back." Lucifer answered.

"You don't die as many times as me and not go to hell once or twice." Jack said smiling.

Dean shot Lucifer and he laughed.

"Please let's just save time, silver, salt, iron, dead man's blood and spells are not going to work. I would have been gone ages ago but I thought what's the point. It's actually quite much fun watching you lot squirm. I will take you Sam and you will say yes."

"Well as long as it's consensual." Dean said sarcastically.

"In Detroit." He said before he disappeared.

Dean turned and saw the doctor standing behind him.

"Well thank goodness you were here." Dean shouted as he pushed passed the doctor and walked passed Clara.

Dean walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S which was empty.

"Where the hell is Cas?" Dean demanded when he saw that Cas was gone.

"He just said he was getting called and then disappeared." The Doctor answered.

"Awesome." Dean groaned sarcastically.

"Lucifer is till turning water into blood and Cas goes AWOL. Just like old times." Dean exhales with announce.


	5. Dean and the Kingdom of the Crystal Box

_**Dean and the Kingdom of the Crystal Boxes.**_

Dean muttered to himself about the state of his boots, the blood socked soil clung to them.

"I'll show you where you can clean them." Clara told Dean as she nodded her head towards the hall.

They walked down the hall in silence which was only broken whenever Clara called out a change in direction.

Dean noticed that they passed the room with the crystal boxes. Dean was puzzled when he noticed that Clara walked with a sort of skip in her step.

"Here!" Clara called walking in through a door to the right.

Here was a large bathroom with toilet stalls and in the corner a glass shower.

Dean felt a little awkward, when he turned around he expected Clara to be looking at him but she wasn't. Instead she was standing at one of the many hand basins with a damp cloth, trying to get the demon blood out of her dress. In the places where the blood had landed it had turned her cobalt blue dress a puple-ish colour, the once white PeterPan collar was now pink and so were the matching white birds that patterned the dress.

"Why is it that the moment you wear something new it gets ruined. I should know better white clothes attract dirt or that's what my mam always said." Clara said smiling in the mirror at Dean.

Dean smiled back as he took his second boot off.

There was a pop and Crowley appeared next to Clara.

"That looks like a devil to get out…. need a hand." He said with a smirking wink.

"No thank you!" Clara said moving away.

Crowley smiled and turned to Dean "Mind giving us a moment alone?" He asked.

Clara looked terrified.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you!" Dean growled at him.

"I was talking to her." Crowley said exhaling the cigar smoke.

Clara looked at Dean questioningly, Dean nodded and she left the room.

"So I see things are going well for you." Crowley said circling Dean.

"Oh bite me. Who knew the Colt wouldn't work? I mean you said it would." Dean snapped defensively.

"I was talking about you and Jack." Crowley said correcting him on the topic.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked crossing his arms. "Wait!" He said lifting his hand as Crowley was about to speak "I don't want to know. Whatever you say would be anything but the truth."

Dean bent down to pick up his boots.

"The truth is that when Jack finally dies he's soul will be mine and he and I both know it. It's mine because of what he did. Something I couldn't even do and we both know what I'm capable of" He placed his cigar in his mouth.

Dean had been in the act of storming out but he paused. They both knew that Crowley had Dean interested.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Dean demanded.

"I thought whatever I say would be anything but the truth."

Dean gave Crowley a glare.

"Just ask him who Steven Carter is."

"Is that an ex of he's or something?" Dean asked.

"If you didn't want to ask him, I hear this fine woman holds a few answers." Crowley said stroking the hand basin.

"I'm asking you!" Dean shouted stepping forward.

*Pop*

Dean stood alone in the bathroom.

"Son of bitch!" Dean said flinging his boots across the room.

A while later, when Dean had calmed down and cleaned his shoes, he walked up the hall on his own.

He stopped when the shimmering blue light came out from under a door to his right.

"I hear this fine woman holds a few answers." Echoed Crowley's voice in Dean's head.

Dean reached out his hand and the door opened easily with a click.

The room was how he and Jack had found and left it, which was clean and untampered. Dean tried to remember which way he had gone before. He went this way and that way, Eventually he found the bookcase he was looking for.

There it was, the box that's contents was dark and smoky looking but made the name shine in a crystal-y blue shimmering light.

Jack Harkness

Dean touched it, nothing happened, he felt everywhere for an opening but he didn't find one. He knocked on it, punched it at the same time the room seemed to creak.

Dean tried to lift the box but it didn't move, then ran his hand over the back of the box where a gap between the box and the wall should be but instead he found a tube, quite like the hose of a hoover, only this felt like a mixture between skin and gel.

Dean pulled and pulled the box, the lights flickered, He pulled as hard as he could till he landed on the ground holding the box. The TARDIS made a god awful noise somewhere between a screech of pain and a wail of sadness.

Dean took out his knife in the flickering light and tried to force the box open, he hadn't been trying long when he saw the Doctor run up to him.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor said in a heart ranching sob.

Dean sat still on the ground while the Doctor, after ripping the box from Dean, was trying to repair the damage.

"Shhh it's ok, he didn't mean it. I'll make you better. Shhh." The Doctor was saying to sexy as he moved his sonic screwdriver over the hose and hole in the box.

When the lights came back to normal and the TARDIS stopped screeching and returned back to its usual low hum, the Doctor turned back and saw Dean crying, yes actually crying.

"Dean?!" the Doctor asked unable to hide his shock.

"Dean why did you do that and why are you crying?"

"Jack."

"Jack? I don't understand. How does he fit into all this?" The Doctor indicated the room.

"I need to know, there is so much I don't know about him." Dean sobbed.

The Doctor turned and saw that it was Jack's box that Dean had attacked.

"You need to talk to Jack." The Doctor said hunkering down on the back on his heels; he had reached out his hand to Dean's shoulder and thought better of it.

"I have a feeling he won't tell me about this!"

"About what?" The Doctor asked. He had in a way been jealous that Jack had fallen for Dean after he finished with Cas. The Doctor had assumed Jack would go back to him like they always seemed to do, the Doctor and Jack always seemed to gravitate back to each other between other relationships, but not this time. Now the Doctor felt guilty, guilty for all the looks and snide remarks he made.

"Maybe you would know… who is Steven Carter?" Dean mumbled half afraid of the answer.

The Doctors hearts dropped and he's breath froze in his lungs.

"Jack should be the one to tell you." The Doctor tried to sound positive.

"I'm asking you. Is It an ex I mean I can handle that. Christ I've put up with you and with Cas. But Crowley sounded like this guy was different. Was he?"

The Doctor took a breath; he felt his hearts beat again. This was not his problem and he knew it. If he had any brains he would stay out of it, but maybe it was his problem maybe Dean would rip the TARDIS apart 'till he got answers and better he get his answers from him then Crowley at least the doctor would tell the whole truth and not half-truths like Crowley.

"No, he wasn't an ex." The Doctor said running his long thin fingers through his fringe. Then he fixed his sleeves and pulled down the front of his coat.

"A long time ago, well from your perspective, Jack was in love with a woman called Lucia. They had a child together, a beautiful little girl called Alice."

"Jack has a kid? What has that got to do with anything?"

"I'm getting there. Just like her parents she only had one child only she had a boy."

"Steven Carter?!" Jack guessed.

The Doctor nodded.

"Some years later, about ten, Jack had a difficult decision to make. One I hope I never have to make."

"What decision?"

"Jack had a choice to make."

"What choice?"

"There was an alien invasion, they were called 456 and they wanted all the children earth had."

"So how does Jacks…. Grandson fit in?"

The Doctor took a long breathe.

"The only way he could stop them from killing all the children was too….. sacrifice his grandson."

An awkward silence grew in the room.

"He killed his own grandson?" Dean asked again almost as if he was making sure he had heard the Doctor right.

The Doctor nodded.

"To save the rest of the children of earth. If they got what they wanted they would have taken his grandson anyway." The Doctor tied to point out.

"How can someone do that, what a monster !"

"Jake did what he had to."

"No, I could never do that - I would die first." Dean said with a vision of Ben in his head. Ben had been the son of a woman Dean dated but for her safety Dean had their memory whipped. She had been the only woman he loved, before and after her there were only men.

"Then what does that say about you. That day only one parent lost a child, the human race is still going and for that Jack lost everything that earth held for him. That is sacrifice!" The Doctor said angrily getting to his feet.

Quietly the duo walked back to the console room.

They walked in and Cas was explaining something to a confused Clara while Sam stood awkwardly talking to Jack.

Dean started to think maybe he would have been better off if he had never gotten with Jack. Sam and he wouldn't have such a void between them and Dean wouldn't be feeling like this.

Jack finished talking with Sam and walked over to Dean.

"Where to now, hot stuff?" Jack asked taking Dean's hand.

Dean looked at Jacks hand, how different he felt about it only hours ago.


	6. Let's Stay Frienemys'

Dean mumbled something about needing to talk to Sam and dropped Jacks hand.

Dean's coolness was not unfelt by Jack.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked Sam a little loudly.

"I guess go home, regroup. Come up with a plan b?!" Sam said shrugging.

"Sounds good to me." Dean agreed turning to face the Doctor.

"The U.S here we come." The Doctor said cheerfully as he ran around the controls.

Jack caught the Doctors eye and the Doctor gave him a meaningful look, this told Jack what he thought, for some reason Dean was mad at Jack.

Dean asked Sam to come with him.

Sam walked down the hall with Dean. Dean took him the opposite way down the hall away from the memory bank, to keep him out of temptations way. Dean had no idea where they were going but he wanted Sam on his own. The never really spoke about relationships it was the only topic they seemed to fail at communicating on.

Dean opened a door to the left; it looked like a bed room. Dean paused did he really want this conversation to happen here, but the bed seemed so inviting and after the disappointment with not killing Luci Dean walked into the room he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's up?" Sam asked when Dean didn't speak.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"That's new." Sam said laughing.

"I know that this is a lot for you." Dean started.

"Hey you too I mean Michael wants you-"

"No me… me being, me." Dean gave Sam a significant look.

"Ok I'm lost." Sam said shaking his head.

"Me being … you know gay."

"Dude I do not-"

"I know maybe I should have gone on pretending. I mean you liked her so much and I'm not saying that I didn't love her but you know she was a one off-"

"Wow are you talking about Li-"

"I told you don't say her name, ever and you promised." Dean shouted.

"Sorry."

"Look the thing is I knew this was a lot for you to deal with I mean the past year has been difficult on you I see that and maybe I should have kept Jack a secret like the rest but I thought it was the real deal. I should have known how it would make you feel believe me I know what dad would have said. And I know you think the same, "I won't have a Fa-"

"Don't say that word!" Sam shouted over his brother.

"Why not it's what dad would say. It's what you're thinking."

"If you stopped talking long enough I'd tell you what I'm thinking." Sam said sitting next to his brother.

Dean waited for Sam to talk again.

"I love you Dean you're my big brother, nothing is ever going to change that. I don't care, no wait I mean I don't mind who you… eh lover or you know sleep with. That doesn't change anything between us, we still hunt and look out for each other, I would never let that change. We're family and the only thing I care about when it comes to who you date is that they deserve you."

"If that's true why all the awkwardness with Jack?" Dean asked.

"Dude really? In the past twenty four hours I've walked in on you like three or more times, and besides for the best part of a year I've had to put up with Jack flirting with everything in existence, which also includes me. I'm sorry if I hate my brother's boyfriend flirting." Sam said a little angry.

Without warning Dean hugged Sam.

Sam put his arms around his older brother and for the first time in over a year he felt like Dean actually needed him.

They walked back to the control room, Dean had decided to stay awake. Sam had noticed even though they had cleared the air over Dean's sexual orientation Dean still seemed very upset about something.

"Ah just in time." The Doctor said pulling a leaver down.

"What we're here?" Dean asked suddenly coming back to earth, he sounded shocked and panicky.

"What's the matter, not looking forward to getting back on the road?" Jack asked coming around Dean's shoulder.

"No!" Dean shrouded without meaning to.

Jack took a step back and looked shocked.

"I mean I think I'm just tired." Dean said shaking his head.

Jack gave his a disbelieving look.

Dean looked over at Cas, he had said something to Clara which she took as a joke. Dean watched as she laughed and then her face fell as she realised that Cas hadn't been joking.

Dean chucked and then realised that Jack had been watching him.

The doctor seemed to glide to the door.

"And here we are good old U.S of A. Come on" He called to the others.

There they were standing in the car park they had left a day ago.

Dean stepped out of the TARDIS wishing that the Doctor had gone back in time and told them not to bother but Dean knew even if the Doctor did do that Dean wouldn't have listen. "Sometimes you can be so fucking stubborn" Dean told himself.

Jack walked to Dean's side, sensing that the couple needed a moment Sam told Cas that himself and Cas should go to the car.

Jack took Dean's hand, Dean flinched and hoped Jack couldn't tell.

Jack noticed Dean's flinch.

"The Doctor told me what he had to explain to you." Jack started he saw a light blush show in Dean's face. The morning sky wouldn't allow it to hide.

"I understand that it probably changed your opinion of me and I understand. If the shoe was on the other foot I don't know how I would feel. The only think I can say is that I will never forgive myself, I will never close my eyes and see anything but that moment. It will haunt me forever and I have no right to ask you to forgive me for not telling you. I never expected us to mean this much to each other. I'm sure it was as big a surprise to you, I can't expect you to forgive me for something I can't forgive myself for. Besides I think you've been overlooking someone closer to home, Cas is a good man, a better man than me." Jack kissed Dean on the mouth, the kiss you give someone when you know it's good bye.

When Jack pulled back Dean felt he should say something but he didn't know what.

Jack smiled a weak smile and let go of Dean's hand.

The Doctor had been talking to Cas and Sam by the car, when he saw Jack head for the TARDIS he leaned in to Sam.

"Amy Pond says hello." The Doctor stood back and took in the look on Sam's face.

The Doctor walked with Jack to the TARDIS where Clara stood in the doorway.

Sam was shocked then happy, that was till he realised that his newly reformed bond with his brother would probably become strained again Amy pond was a secret Sam had and he wanted her to stay that way.

"Good luck with the apocalypse and all." The Doctor said smiling until he realised how hopeless he made the situation sound.

Jack saluted Sam and Cas, Sam nodded and Cas just continued to look at him.

Jack gave another weak smile to Dean and walked inside the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" The Doctor began to whisper in Dean's direction.

"I know." Dean said dismissively. "'Till next time Doc." Dean said walking to the car.

"Let's go." Dean said gesturing to Sam to get in the passenger seat.

"It was nice to meet you all." Clara said waving from the doorway of the TARDIS.

Dean waved at her quickly and then got into the car.

"Isn't Jack coming?" Sam asked as Dean put the key in the ignition.

"No, he's where he belongs." Dean said.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror at Cas who sat on the back seat and for some reason had a long face.

"I'm sorry Dean I know how much you l-" Sam started.

"Let's just concentrate on killing Lucifer." Dean said as the car started to run and the radio came on.

Celine Dion was singing All By Myself.

Dean gave the radio a disgruntled look and Sam turned it off.

The impala pulled out of the car park just as the TARDIS began to fade.

Dean looked at the blue box in the wing mirror till there was nothing left then he looked at Cas again in the rear-view mirror.

Maybe Jack was right … but could Dean really think of Cas as anything else and even if he could now was most definitely not the time.

"I see things worked out for the best?" Crowley said standing behind Jack as he lean on the console to steady himself.

"leave it." Jack mumbled.

"Wow someone's touchy." Crowley chuckled.

"Why did you do it." Jack demanded turning to face him.

"Hello king of hell"

"No you are just so jealous you can't stand to see me happy. You wish someone loved you like that and because no one dose you can't stand to see anyone else be loved." Jack said pushing Crowley.

"So what!" Crowley screeched. "Don't I deserve to be loved too?!"

Clara looked shocked as if the idea was wholly imposable.

"If someone can love you why not me?" Crowley asked Jack.

Clara felt like she was missing out on something.

"Maybe you should be loved, maybe it would be the making of you." Jack said and Crowley cheered up.

"This was good, very therapeutic. We must do it again sometime. Let's stay frienemys'." Crowley said before clicking his fingers and disappearing.

Jack stood there, his eyes stinging with the effort of trying not to cry.

He knew that eventually he would turn to the Doctor for comfort and weather it was a week or a month the Doctor would find a way to make Jack get over Dean, but right now nothing anyone could say to Jack could do that. Jack felt the loss of Dean's love and the renewed guilt over Steven and he knew the guilt would last longer, it always did.

"So, any ideas?" The Doctor asked clapping his hands together and pushing buttons.

A/N I don't often do A/N but I wanted to thank mezasaurus for supporting me in writing this fan fiction.


End file.
